


Charlastor: Smitten

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Charlie Magne - Freeform, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, NSFW, Radio Demon - Freeform, Spicy, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Alastor and Charlie have been dating for a week now. And it's had an effect on the hotel. With Alastor smitten, it creates a new environment for the other work staff of the hotel. And they don't like it. Around every corner they seem to run into Alastor and Charlie doing something lovey-dovey.So, what are they to do except find their own secret spot?;)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Charlastor: Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A LITTLE NSFW SO BE WARNED! It's not really out there but it hints a bit.

Charlie stood bellow the light in the hallway. She couldn't reach the light even with the step stool and the light desperately needed a new bulb replaced. 

And then suddenly she was off the ground. Alastor had wrapped his arms around Charlie and hoisted her up on his shoulders. "How is the princess doing today?" He asked sweetly. 

"Oh stop, " Charlie said and planted a small kiss between his ears. "You know better than to call me princess now."

"Apologies, sweetheart, old habits die hard." He grinned. 

Charlie replaced the lightbulb and carefully climbed down his shoulders. "Thanks for the lift," she said as she pushed a few lose strands of hair out of her face. 

Alastor looked at her in such adoration that it made a bright blush spread across her gorgeous features. He couldn't help his impulses that drove him to raise his hands to her cheeks and pinch them. 

Charlie giggled and went on her tippy-toes to kiss him properly on the lips. She felt her chest tighten. This would be the perfect moment to say that she loved him. But didn't saying the 'L' word too soon scare men off?

They had only been seeing each other for a week now and she felt completely enamored by him. She must still be in the 'puppy love' stage. There were times she had doubted Alastor's intentions with her. Their relationship hadn't exactly started off in the most conventional of ways. 

As Alastor had put it, he found her entertaining and she never ceased to surprise him, which was a rare experience for him. He wasn't sure if he could feel love the way she did, but he said he felt an emotion he hadn't had the pleasure to experience in life. 

To put it simply, it felt like she was a test. Maybe even a toy for him. The sad part was that she didn't mind. She just wanted to be near him. She couldn't help but feel like this closeness they were building would help him towards redemption as well. Having someone to open-up to would help him, surely. 

And that's all she really wanted, to help. 

Alastor noticed a flash of emotion cross Charlie's features. She masked it well because the unknown emotion was washed away within a blink. "Are you feeling well, my darling?" He asked with a raised brow. Alastor looked less concerned and more intrigued with the shift he had witnessed. What had his belle been thinking that would steer her attention away from him?

"Oh, I'm fine," Charlie smiled half-heartedly. "Just a lot of stuff bouncing around in my head, ya know?" 

Alastor did know. He could feel his channels being flipped as his mind was overcome with thoughts of emotions. What was this new emotion he had been feeling? 

Was it... love? 

How could he make certain? 

"Well, I should get back to work," Charlie kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave, but as she turned around, Alastor grabbed her wrist. "You think you can leave so easily?" He smirked and pulled her to him again. Alastor planted a deep, lasting kiss on her lips. 

They both had been so preoccupied they didn't hear the voices coming up the hallway.

"I couldn't give a rats ass what you think about the drapes," Husk's voice gruntled.

"Someone's grouchy! Didn't you know that you're never gonna get a woman with that attitude?" Niffty tsked. 

"Yeah, well maybe I- oh fuck!" Husk's fur bristled as he rounded the corner and saw Alastor pinning Charlie to the wall, one of Charlie's legs wrapped around him. 

Charlie squeaked and jumped out of Alastor's arms, much to his discontent. He hadn't found his answer yet. If this feeling he had was something worth going after.

"This is a public hallway! I didn't wanna see- oh my-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Niffy exclaimed. "I had no idea you guys were progressing so fast!" 

Charlie didn't think her face could get any redder.

Niffty scurried over to Charlie, "oh, you have to tell me everything!" 

"Uhm.. I really need to get back to work..." Charlie said and licked her lips nervously. "You guys have fun, I'll just be downstairs." And Charlie ran off. 

Alastor stared daggers at Husk. "You're a very lucky cat, Husker, my friend."

Husk gulped, "why's that?" He tried to sound brave but he couldn't hide the unevenness in his voice. 

Alastor smiled, "because these carpets were just cleaned and I'd hate to ruin my darlings hard work." 

Husk gulped and dipped away from Alastor, making a run for the welcome desk. 

~

It hadn't been much later when Alastor had reunited with Charlie. They were now sitting in their office, a long half-put-together desk with a half-broken computer, and two decent looking office chairs was all that they had minus a few filing cabinets. The only files they had were the staff's and Angel's. 

It felt awkward now. Unspoken tension was something Alastor didn't appreciate, it wasn't fun for him. He enjoyed making others feel uncomfortable, but now he felt like he had so much he wanted to say. 

He hadn't realized the radio static he had been building up. Sometimes his thoughts escaped him to the point he couldn't keep them in. 

"Al?" Charlie's snapping cut the static off. 

"Ah, sorry, my dear, were you saying something?" He asked, his full attention on her. 

Charlie shook her head, "no, but you were making an awful lot of noise. I was wondering if you were okay?"

Alastor's expression softened, "you've no reason to worry about me, dear." He pulled her chair towards his and lifted her onto his lap. "Dear, you simply do worry too much. Let me do the worrying for the both of us." 

Charlie giggled, "I don't think you want my stress." 

"I'd take all your stress in a heartbeat if I could, " Alastor said. He sounded so genuine it surprised him. Was this that feeling coming back? 

His attention was ripped away when he heard Charlie's sweet voice. "Al, do you wanna pick-up where we left off?" 

Charlie had never been one to be so blunt. He knew she cared too much for his comfort to force any physical initiation first. She always asked him permission. Part of him found it strangely cute.

They leaned in, eyes closing as they felt the hot breath of each other right before-

Bang!

"You left the fucking mic on!" 

Charlie fell back out of Alastor's lap, her head barely missing the desk, but her hip sure did hurt. Alastor had tried to catch her but his hands hadn't been in a good position to catch anything. 

They both turned towards the door to see Angel and Vaggie standing above them. "Normally, this type of stuff-" Angel said and pointed to them, "gets me kinda turned on. But y'all are fucking disgusting with all this cutsie shit. Set-ups last a minute at best in pornos and yours has been going on for a week. Either fuck or-"

Vaggie covered Angel's mouth with her hands. "What he means to say is you guys are getting out of hand. We want to talk to you guys."

Charlie looked at Alastor to Vaggie. Alastor was looking at Vaggie like he was imagining her guts spilling out. She gulped and placed a hand on Alastor's shoulder. "Let's just hear them out, okay?" 

Alastor was quiet, he contemplated simply saying 'no' and continuing with how things had been playing out. But he knew better. Sooner or later he would be forced to listen. Better get it over with now. 

~

He hadn't been expecting separate interventions. It made him worry about Charlie and his easily influenced she is. 

"Look, Al, none of us aren't supportin' ya and Charlie, but your lovey-dovey and goo-goo eyes shit is driving us all crazy!" Husk hissed. 

Alastor sat quietly for a moment then he laughed. "Ah, Husker, my dear friend. You really are the jokester. For a second it sounded like you were placing judgement upon my relationship."

"Now, Al, I would never-"

"Because if you were I'd have to remind you of a few things. I'd have to make sure you knew who you were dealing with, because you obviously forgot." 

Husk sighed and shook his head. "I haven't forgotten."

"Good, " Alastor said, his smile now in a thin line which still meant he was on edge. He knew his intervention wasn't going to go anywhere. Husk had known as well, yet he still tried to stand his ground. Alastor almost wanted to congratulate him for growing a spine but he was too busy wondering how many lives that old cat had left. 

It was Niffty who actually brought him out of his funk. "I think you two are just adorable! I don't understand what's got them all upset, prudes, I say." She said and smiled brightly at Alastor. "Don't let a few grumps ruin your love life," she concluded then walked off. 

And her small notion of support was enough for Alastor to feel a tiny bit more relaxed. 

The same could not be said about Charlie. She had been cornered and forced into a conversation she hadn't been interested in having. 

"Charlie, we love you-" Vaggie began to say. 

"I don't," Angel butted in. 

"-but you and Alastor have got to cool it with the romance. It's like every time we pass a corner we see you guys are-"

"He has his tongue down your throat! Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to bleach my eyeballs and cut out my eardrums because I hear 'Charlie, dear' or 'Charlie, darling'?" Angels imitation if Alsator was terrible. But Charlie had gotten the point. "It's a very high number!" The poor spider was beyond distressed. 

Vaggie narrowed her eyes, "thats big talk coming from you." 

"Hey! What I do is an art, and whose side are you on anyways?"

Vaggie turned sharply towards Angel, "your art is garbage and I'm on whichever side I want to be on." Angel simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Charlie. "I don't wanna hear that demons radio static going off every time he gets a fucking hard-on for ya." 

Charlie couldn't look anywhere but the ground now. Her best friends were shaming her for being active with Alastor? It didn't feel right, but she also knew where they were coming from. She honestly felt the same. She didn't want anymore fuck-ups. She didn't want her friends, her coworkers to be bombarded with her personal activities. 

She tried to explain that to Alastor, but he simply looked at her as if she were a little girl stressing over a lost toy.

"Al... what are we gonna do?"

Alastor placed his hands on Charlie's cheeks and began to pinch them.

"There's not much you can do, darling. Are you willing to risk our happiness for their comfort?" Alastor's eyelids lowered dangerously. Charlie felt a tad uncomfortable but stood her ground. "Al, " she said, her voice carrying more strength than she meant. "I love you and I respect you, but you need to think about where we are. We're at work technically, we're in public, we're-"

"What I'm hearing is that it's about location." 

Charlie paused. "Well... I guess, yes?"

Alastor leaned in to whisper in her ear, "then I have an idea, darling~"

~  
(It might get slightly NSFW from here. It'll be my first time writing scenes like this so don't judge me too hard! Lemons and stuff like NSFW normally make me uncomfortable, but I wanted to try my hand at it)

Alastor led Charlie down the hallway, the same direction of his room. Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Al, the rooms are hardly private. None of the doors have locks and the walls are paper-thin." Plus, no one here knew how to knock.

"Darling, trust me, I wouldn't lead you astray."

Charlie blushed, what they were planning felt wrong. But it felt so right at the same time. It was just like when her and Harold would sneak around the house and makeout behind her fathers back. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. 

This was more entertaining than that. She didn't know where she was being taken. She didn't know the full intentions Alastor had when they would arrive. She had always assumed that Alastor would be disapproving of going much further in their physical relationship. However, the way Alastor had whispered in her ear, the way he was holding her hand as he hurriedly walked, the way his eyes shown with something dark lying beneath them... it made her imagination wonder. 

"Now darling, I had plans to use this little gem for some of my... extracurricular activities, but this is a much better use of my time." He grinned. 

Charlie decided to ignore the beginning of his sentence. "Where is it? I'm just looking at a wall right now." 

Alastor tapped his mic to the wall and a hollow sound echoed back. "Shadows see everywhere, my dear." The wall opened up to display a small room, no bigger than a small walk-in closet. 

She stood in the darkness for a moment before his hands raised up to her shoulders. "Is this private enough for you, darling?" His seductive voice made her shudder. "It's perfect," she whispered. 

"Grand," his smile rose as he pushed his body towards hers. They seemed to move rhythmically together, like a dance or a song. Like their souls had finally found a beat that could replace the beat of a heart. They approached a wall, Charlie got cornered and was stuck between the wall and Alastor. She was trapped and she was enjoying it. 

Alastor was enjoying it too. He was quivering he was enjoying it so much. It reminded him of how killing made him feel, how it had given him a release of the nothingness he felt. How when the act of a regular radioshow host got too monotonous he could always turn to one thing, his passion, his art, his murders. The thrill of killing, the thrill of seeing their life drain, having such control over someone else's life, it had been erotic for him. Almost as erotic as what he did afterwards. Taking the bodies and butchering them, making them into meals, it was a delicacy. Normal food almost repulsed him. The lovelier then kill, the lovelier the meal.

An image suddenly flashed in his mind. An image of Charlie being one of his kills. Suddenly the feeling that had been growing in him stopped. He couldn't think of her like that. Not Charlie. He didn't want to hurt her like that. 

Or did he?

She could feel his hot breath just lingering above her neck. Why was he hesitating? Was he uncomfortable? Had she done something wrong? Just a moment ago she had felt like she was in heaven within his embrace. But now she felt like she was on an iceberg, doubt and worry began setting in. 

"Al? Are you okay?" She quivered as she spoke. The wall behind her felt like it was sinking, like it could way at any second and she would fall into a void she couldn't get out of. "Alastor, please say something," she begged. 

That got his attention. The last thing he needed right now was her soft, sweet voice begging in his ear. When he had been alive he had only once confused love for the lust of murder. And when he realized he hadn't loved the woman he killed her. He didn't want to confuse the two again. 

But right now, he knew- he fucking knew he loved Charlie. To the point he wanted to preserve her beneath him, to stay trapped in this room with her for eternity. Flashbacks of his old murders materialized in front of him. Seeing them quiver and shake as the life left their body had been the closest he had to this feeling. 

And it scared him now. 

This new terrain he he didn't know the layout of, an emotion he couldn't hide, it was so foreign to him. 

"I'm scared," he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. How weak. How weak of him to admit such a vulnerable feeling out loud. 

He felt Charlie's hands slide up to his chest and she gently lifted his face to meet hers. "It's okay, Al. You don't have to be scared, I'll be okay. I trust you... I love you, Al." She rubbed tiny circles on his cheek as she spoke, relaxing him. 

”I love you too, ” he breathed. 

As she spoke, Alastor had let his hands wonder around her body, it felt like a high. She had willingly given him consent to do as he pleases, it was strange to have been given permission. 

As his touch got closer to her sensitive areas her body temperature rose, her heartbeat quickened. 

He was acting like he had been starved and she was the last meal in the world. 

Charlie opened one eye to look over at him. "Do you want me to do anything?" She asked as she gripped his shoulders for more stability. 

Alastor shook his head, "no, I'm quite fine with doing this for you, dear." He grinned as he let his hands travel beneath her pants.

Charlie bit her lip as her world turned upside-down. 

~

Charlie and Alastor left that hidden room, both in almost a daze. Charlie's legs were shaking a little, she had to lean into Alastor as they walked back towards the lobby. And with that fact, Alastor had found himself reveling in some sort of pride. Some type of pride he hadn't experienced before. He had felt pride for murder, felt pride for a good show, but this- this pride was almost better than the high he got from murder. 

As they entered the lobby, Angel was the first to see them. It took him only two seconds. 

Two seconds to ruin Alastor's fun time. 

"Oh shit!" He burst out laughing. 

Charlie's face erupted in a blush. Of course the pornstar would know what two people would look like after just doing something scandalous.

Vaggie jumped up from her seat and pointed her weapon at Alastor. "You conniving shitlord! You can't just- you-"

Alastor didn't look too impressed with Vaggie's display. "Vagatha," he tsked. "I can, and I did." He said slyly. 

Vaggie pounced on him, aiming her spear high above him. "Vaggie, don't!" Charlie yelped and tried to keep the spear from hitting Alastor. 

Alastor knew he could get out of this predicament any moment he wanted. But it was cute seeing his girlfriend trying to stop her best friend from stabbing him. He smiled in amusement, further tormenting Vaggie. 

Angel and Husk stood by the side of the scene and started bets on who would win in the fight . 

Meanwhile, Niffty sat above on the staircase, her thin legs dangling lazily between the rails. She sighed at the scene before her, "young love~" she cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I feel so nasty~   
> Ik this wasn't really nsfw, but I normally can't even read stuff like this so writing it was a huge step! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this one, it's taken me a bit of time to get a few of the scenes right. I hope I made the ending funny and you all could visualize it the same way I saw it in my head. 
> 
> Anyhow! Y'all have a good night   
> and remember~
> 
> "Stay Tuned"


End file.
